


Remember Me

by Spacecadet72



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23291455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: Benoit wakes up after surgery and finds the most beautiful woman at his bedside. It's too bad he can't remember who she is.
Relationships: Benoit Blanc/Marta Cabrera
Comments: 10
Kudos: 104





	Remember Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maplesyrup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maplesyrup/gifts).



> This is for Day 5 of Cablanca Week: Established Relationship.
> 
> This is based on that video of the man who wakes up after surgery and forgets that his wife is his wife and thinks she's the most beautiful woman he's ever seen. :) It's very cute and I couldn't help but use it for Cablanca. 
> 
> This was also inspired by the prompt 'amnesia' from maplesyrup.

Benoit felt as if he were waking up in a fog, everything fuzzy as he blinked awake. Where was he? He looked around at the sterile, white room and remembered: He had just had surgery to remove his gallbladder. His mouth felt dry and he wasn’t sure what time it was.

“Hello?” he asked the room at large, his voice hoarse.

“Oh, you’re awake! What do you need?”

He looked over at the accented voice, and his eyes widened at the woman who sat at his bedside. She was beautiful, with bright, hazel eyes, her dark hair pulled half up and half down. She must be one of the nurses here, but it was like waking up to an angel.

“May I have some water, please, nurse…” he paused, his mind feeling heavy. He didn’t know her name.

She laughed as she stood up to get him a glass of water. “Very funny, Benoit.”

He felt his confusion deepen, like there was some crucial piece he was missing. “What’s your name?”

She looked at him, with a knowing smirk. “You don’t know who I am?”

There was something on the edge of his memory, mocking him for not knowing, but he couldn’t seem to tease it out. “You’re my nurse.”

She leaned down to help him drink a sip of water. Taking it back, she turned to set it on the bedside table, and then sat back down. “Benoit, I’m not your nurse. I’m your wife.”

His eyes widened again, even further this time as he took in this information. This gorgeous woman was his wife? He wasn’t sure he thought he could be that lucky. “What?” he asked, needing her to confirm that what he had heard was true.

She nodded, that knowing smirk back as she looked at him and held up her left hand, where a stunning, alexandrite ring sat on her left finger. “We were married a year and a half ago. You really don’t remember?”

He shook his head. Everything still felt so fuzzy. “No, I don’t, I just--” he broke off, trying to process everything that was happening. “You’re my wife?” he asked, still not quite believing it.

She laughed again, and it was beautiful, like bells. “Yep.”

“Wow.” he said, she must be telling the truth. She was his wife. “I cannot believe it. You are just gorgeous.”

“Thank you.”

"Do we have children?" he asked, thinking the answer must be no. Surely he would remember children.

She nodded, her smile going soft as her hand moved to what he now noticed was a small baby bump. "One on the way. Our first."

"Well, damn," was all he could think to say. An utterly beautiful wife and a child on the way. How could this be his life? How could he have deserved all of this? "Boy or girl?"

"Girl, we decided to name her Sofia," she said, her smile blinding and it made her even more beautiful.

A thought occurred to him, distracting him and making him frown. “Why don’t I remember you or the baby? How could I forget someone like you?” he asked, feeling sleepiness creep into the edges of his thoughts.

“I’m sure it’s just an after effect of the anesthesia,” she said, with a reassuring smile as she took his hand. “You’ll remember us later.”

“You’re my wife, and we're having a baby,” he said, marveling at the feel of her skin against his, even as his eyes felt heavier and heavier, as he drifted off. “I am so lucky.”

* * *

“How is he?” her mother asked as Marta came down the stairs after helping Benoit to bed. He’d had surgery that morning and while he now remembered who she was, he was still tired and sore and would probably be sleeping much over the next few days.

“He’s fine, he’s sleeping,” she said, settling down onto the couch with Alice and their mother.

“Please tell me he did something weird after waking up,” Alice said, leaning over in excitement. Alice had been the one to request that Marta record Benoit waking up, and she was glad she had.

Marta tried to hide her grin as she pulled out her phone. She didn’t think he would be too embarrassed, and really, it was very sweet, how he had acted. “You have to see this,” she said, pulling up the video and handing it to her mother and Alice to watch.

She remembered how wide those beautiful blue eyes of his had been when Benoit had realized they were married. It had been absolutely hilarious to see, but also warmed her a little to know that was his reaction to her. Oh, she knew he found her attractive, but this had been very cute and very flattering.

Alice and her mother laughed at the video as it progressed, and Alice handed the phone back after it was done.

“That was the funniest thing I’ve ever seen,” she said, with a laugh. “I mean, we all know he’s a total goofball, but that was great.”

“I thought it was very sweet,” their mother said, holding a hand to her heart. “Even without remembering her, he thought he was lucky to be with her.”

The awestruck look on his face had done something for her ego, but it also reminded her how much she loved him. When not under anesthesia, he was, maybe not as loopy, but just as effusive in his love for and attraction to her.

“It was sweet,” she said, with a soft smile.

“Okay, yeah, it was, we all know he’s a big softy. But please tell me you’ll play that for him when he wakes up,” Alice said with a snicker.

“Don’t worry, I will,” Marta said, imagining the look on his face when he watched it. He wasn’t one to be embarrassed easily, and she wanted to let him know how sweet she thought the whole thing was.

She especially loved the look in his eyes when he found out she was pregnant. That wasn’t just because he thought she was beautiful, although he had been clear about that. His love for her and their child was still there, even as he couldn’t remember.

He was sleeping upstairs and would probably not remember what had happened just after he woke up, but he had remembered how much he loved her and that was what mattered.


End file.
